


Living in a place of opportunities

by AnnSnape



Series: A place - Home. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Shop, Magical Realism, Native American Character(s), Shaman Stiles Stilinski, They are never good!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: Sequel to "Finding a place of harmony"Stiles and Peter move into their first home in a new town called White Poppyville. Stiles must learn more about magic to become the person he needs to be soon and Peter will discover things he never thought would be possible.~ Tags will be added per chapter ~





	1. Chapter 1

“Dad, be careful!”, Stiles called out to his dad who sits in his temporary wheelchair which he will only need for a few more days before the older Stilinski switches over to his crutches. Noah drives to the front door of his new home and looks up the house, it has two level and is more of a traditional building, nothing too fancy but homey.  
“You like it?”, Peter asks the older Stilinski who carries a few of their bags. Noah nods,  
“It is very beautiful.”, he confirms and Peter is happy to hear it. It was a last-minute purchase for the Hale man but it was worth it. The house is near the forest, so Peter doesn´t have a long way if he chooses to go on a run, the neighbourhood is filled with older couples and their children and grandchildren, the people like to live in big households. [[X](https://fanficao3annsnape.tumblr.com/post/179516283848/an-example-of-how-the-house-would-look-like-i)]

It is February, Noah had needed more time to recover than the doctors expected but it left Peter more time planning their new lives and Stiles to pack up and decorating the new house. The two worked hard to make the new home a comfortable one and made everything elderly friendly since Noah will always have problems with his hip now. The former Sheriff doesn´t take the accident too hard, he is more motivated than everything else. His broken hip took him out of the old routine and brought him into a new town to a fresh start, he mourns his dear wife still but eventually, you must start anew to go forward in life. He will never forget Claudia but Noah knows that she wanted him to live again.

Peter helps Noah to go in the house, the Hale man made sure that Noah can reach everything while sitting in the wheelchair, and Noah is speechless when he looks around in the house.  
“It´s a beautiful house, Peter.”, he says the inside is bright and is simple but has style. Only if you look closer you see the expensive details, a glorious painting here, a small extraordinary stature there.  
“Thank you, I took some of the old relicts my family had stored in a warehouse, which are too expensive too have in a normal home… well, now we have them here, but I thought they would look nice.”  
“Isn´t that… too expensive?”, Noah looks at Peter with big eyes, “How should I ever pay you back for this?”, Noah can´t believe that someone would go so far for Noah’s sake. But Peter proves him wrong immediately and says that he never must pay Peter anything, they are family.  
Noah has small tears in his eyes and rolls into the house to explore it more, a warm feeling of gratefulness spreads inside of him.

When Noah enters the living room, Stiles stumbles into the room and drops down another box (the last decorative necessaries) with a loud “Huff!”. Stiles wipes his forehead and leans against the nearest wall,  
“How do you like it, daddio?”, the younger man asks.  
“It is beautiful, son, but are you sure that you want your old father living with you?”, Noah wants reassures himself that he is welcome and Stiles smiles widely.  
“Of course, I am not letting you rot in Beacon Hills especially after your injury!”, Stiles pats his dad's shoulder and pushes the box in a corner of the room.

“When will you start the shop with Isaac?”, the older man starts another conversation. Stiles kicks the box one last time before walking back to his dad,  
“Isaac started already a few days ago. It is mainly his shop, I am just working there from time to time. I need the experience of working for more customers and I need to learn more in general as well.”  
Noah seems interested, “What do you want to learn more? Didn´t Erica teach you?”  
Stiles laughs, “Dad, there is so much to learn, Erica just taught me control and the basics. The rest is my responsibility. It depends on who I want to be.”

Stiles goes back outside to bring another smaller box inside, “And who do you want to be?”, Noah asks his son.  
“I want to protect people, a spirit once called me a guardian of the spirits. I just want to help, dad.”, Stiles is a bit lost himself but he likes the idea of just living for a moment and see where the world will guide him too. Noah smiles,  
“I am proud of you.”, he says.  
Peter watches the Stilinski men and knows that he did the right decision with bringing Noah with them to the new town. A feeling itches under his skin that something will come to them soon and he gets comfort in the thought to have his vulnerable loved once near him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third part starts! It took me a while to edit every note and write these 800 words :) but now I am content with mostly everything. It will take a while for me to post the next (hopefully longer!) chapter because my work keeps me busy and exhausted! I promise to do my best though. :D 
> 
> Next chapter: 11th Nov.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess WHAT. :D

Stiles grabs the soft sheets under his body and groans softly. He turns around in the bed and puts his hands above his eyes, the morning sun shines brightly inside his [new bedroom](https://fanficao3annsnape.tumblr.com/post/184506675383/this-is-how-i-imagine-their-master-bedroom), but it is too early for his taste. The young man feels like he had slept for five and a half month and he starts stretching his muscles. Slowly he opens his eyes and looks outside the window,  
“Fucking, Peter…”, he mumbles into his pillow, the wolf had opened the curtains after he had woken up and now Stiles must, either way, stand up to close them again but also losing the ability to sleep more or he must suffer under the bright light.

In a very slow manner and with much whining he can make himself stand up and closes the curtains again, but before he does that, [Stiles looks outside](https://fanficao3annsnape.tumblr.com/post/184506664068/beautiful-right-i-wish-i-had-that-view-to-be). Their master bedroom faces the backside of their new home and Stiles can see the massive forest before him. On the other side of that forest live Erica and Boyd and even further is Beacon Hills. Stiles feels lightness growing inside his stomach, he and his loved ones are far, far away from Beacon Hills now. Stiles smiles sadly but hopeful and closes the curtains.

Slowly he walks to the [bathroom](https://fanficao3annsnape.tumblr.com/post/184506645633/don-t-own-that-either) and stumbles to the mirror, he thinks that he looks tired and washes his face with cold water. It´s still the first week in their new home but it feels good. Peter has decorated his own little home office where he will work whenever his business side job needs his attention or when Stiles and he would work on a job. Peter has stored every supernatural book he owned into the office and it has a good vibe to work in. Even though Stiles isn´t often in it, who likes boring home offices anyway?

His Dad, Noah, now doesn´t need his wheelchair anymore but they kept is safe in the storage room for when they should need it again. Noah is able to use his crutches and he trains often to get his strength back. The older Stilinski knows, he will never be as fit as before but he thinks about applying for a desk job at the Sheriff office in White Poppyville.

Stiles takes his hairbrush and tames his hair, he let is grow over the month and he actually likes it so far, he puts it together in a short ponytail and goes to his closet. He puts on something comfy and stumbles downstairs into the kitchen, Stiles can already smell the breakfast and jumps down the last steps.  
“BE careful.”, Peter calls out to him since he had heard Stiles jumping. One day Stiles will hurt himself, the Hale thinks and greets Stiles with a kiss on the mouth.  
“Morning, grump wolf.”, Stiles says and steals food from his man.

“Morning, you maniac.”, Peter answers softly and continues preparing the food. Stiles sits on the dining table and watches his partner.  
“Is dad awake?”, he asks. Peter nods,  
“He took a walk, trying to walk a bit longer than yesterday but he will be back soon.”

This soon happened to be five minutes, just after Peter puts down three plates on the table, Noah walks into the house. Stiles greets him and brings him to the dining table, he asks his dad how the walk was.  
“Good, good.”, Noah replies and tells about the squirrel pair he had seen and watched for a bit. The town is full of nature and even Stiles had noticed the peace in the air. It is the complete opposite from Beacon Hills and he asks himself loudly if that peace might have a magical reason.

Peter agrees, he had noticed this aura when he had visited the town for the first time,  
“It was like an invitation but also a warning, don´t make trouble and you have a quiet time here.”, he explains. Even Noah feels like he can rest for the first time in years and silently agrees with Peter while putting more food in his mouth.

-

After breakfast, Stiles decides to give the house some more protection. He already got the necessaries from Erica and some self-made goodies. Stiles brought out four stones, covered with sigils graved in the stone and drawn with his own blood. It took Stiles some time to come in terms with the new energy from his first own home but now he feels that the land wants to connect with him.

Stiles bury the stones in every compass point and then goes into the [backyard.](https://fanficao3annsnape.tumblr.com/post/184506628843/the-backyard-has-a-direct-connection-with-the) He sits down onto the grass and meditates, Stiles feels the ground vibrating and he can detect the stones in it too. He lets his magic flow into the ground and it bonds with the stones. In the end, he creates an energy wall around the house and with every bit of his magic, it becomes stronger.

This energy wall pulses and Stiles sends another energy wave into it, sweat builds on his forehead and he can feel the pressure in his head, but it is not enough. This house should be safe and Stiles standard isn´t met yet. But while he pushes more and more from his life sources into the wall, Peter notices Stiles distress. He almost runs outside and sees Stiles sitting in the garden. Peter can feel the wards building but he can also feel Stiles getting to his limits.

The man walks up to Stiles and wants to stop him, but Stiles pushes out a,  
“Not yet!”, and Peter stops.  
“At least, let me help.”, he mumbles and Peter lets his claws grow. He kneels in front of Stiles and pierces his claws into the mutt. His wolf side detects Stiles magic immediately and Peter opens himself up to his lover.  
Stiles sucks up a sharp breath and takes Peters offer gladly. The young shaman is almost out of power but with Peter together, he can strengthen the wards even more.

Out of instinct, Peter flashes his eyes and his wolfs snarls, it is slightly uncomfortable to get his power suck out of him but he can feel it spread just soon after.  
“E-enough.”, Peter stutters after a few seconds and Stiles lets go immediately. He closes the energy field and the wards around the house stand proudly and strong.

Peter falls back on his butt and he needs to take a few breaths, his vision became a bit darker and his head spins. Stiles opens his eyes again and rushes over to Peter when he noticed that he had taken a bit too much energy.  
“Hey, are you alright?”, he asks quickly and Peter nods.  
“Y-yeah, I am. Just give me a few seconds,”, Peter rubs his eyes before looking up to Stiles,  
“was it worth it?”  
Stiles smiles brightly, “Yes, the ward is strong and pulses full of energy.” Peter nods, well, then he doesn´t mind. As soon as he can stand up, he lets Stiles half carrying him back into the house and they take a short nap.

-

The first day when Stiles began working with [Isaac in the shop](https://fanficao3annsnape.tumblr.com/post/184506696703/isaacs-shop), everything was exciting and new. The second day was fun too, but the days after that become more and more… boring.  
“People aren´t dramatical dying everyday Stiles, be happy it is serene.”, Isaac lectures him but Stiles is still bored.  
“Tell me, how do you make enough money when it is always so calm then?”, Stiles counters.  
“I do have regular customers, they just don´t always show up personally. Some write emails and I send them whatever they need after the payment.”, the other one explains and Stiles is quite after that.

One hour left from Stiles first week working with Isaac and he had lost all hope for someone to come when suddenly the shop door opens.  
“Hey, Mrs Matt.”, Isaac calls from the back and a woman comes in. She is in her late 40s and looks nice and she is quick on her feet. She wears a knee length skirt and a black jacket.  
“Oh, how do you always do that, dear?”, she laughs back and Isaac appears from behind.  
“This is a magic shop for a reason, I always know who comes in here.”, he tells and Mrs Matts laughs. Stiles asks himself if Isaac should just tell every normal person that this isn´t a normal shop but apparently, the woman doesn´t mind.

Mrs Matt eyes stop on Stiles and she asks kindly if that is the other shop owner,  
“I´m just Stiles. I only work here with Isaac.”, Stiles answers her and she greets him.  
“Lovely to have you here, you also just moved here, right? Never saw you here before.”, Mrs Matt smiles.  
“Yeah, just moved here with my dad and my partner.”  
“In the house by the forest, right?”, he asks further and Stiles confirms slightly weirded out why this lady knows which house they bought.

But Mrs Matt doesn´t let her bother that, she just laughs again,  
“I am sorry for being so noisy. My husband is the Sheriff of this small town and I quite like to know everyone. My husband is one of the most respected people here, so I see it as my duty to welcome every newcomer.”  
“My dad was the Sheriff of Beacon Hills before he quit.”, Stiles tells her before he can stop himself.  
Mrs Matt brightest up, “Oh, Sheriff Stilinski, right?”, Stiles nods, “Oh, how lovely. I have heard from the accident. I hope he is doing well, I would love him to meet my husband. I am sure my husband would welcome him with open arms! I will tell him about that as soon as I see him again!”

Mrs Matt likes to talk more than Stiles does and Stiles doesn´t know how he should think about that. The Sheriff's wife talks a bit more and explains Stiles how long her husband already has the position of the Sheriff and this and that…  
Stiles guesses that she likes her husband VERY MUCH and loves to talk about him. It is sweet but Stiles begins to hope that this conversation might end sooner than later. He sends out a hoping glaze towards Isaac and he takes the hint immediately.

“Mrs Matt, unfortunately, we must close the shop soon. How can I help you?”, he rushes out and the woman stops mid-sentence.  
“Yes! Wait, no, but I wanted to ask you something, dear.”, she explains, “Did you already meet Alo?”  
Isaac frowns, “No, I am sorry. Should I have?” Mrs Matt reassured him that it isn´t something bad, “I just thought it might be good for you two to meet him! Before he had children he had a similar shop here as well, actually, it was the same shop like this one and you bought it from the town. Alo had sold it to the town years back, you know?”

“That Alo owned this magic shop?”, Stiles asks further and Mrs Matt confirms.  
“Yes, yes. He did, he was quite successful too, strange people came every day just for him. Now, he is an older man, he lives with his daughter, Malia, on the east side of town. Where the white poppies grow. Can´t really miss it. Oh, my, I guess I should go again,” She takes a look at her phone, “my husband asks me where I am, Oh well, I guess I will see you again soon. Goodbye!”  
The weird women walk out of the shop in a hurry and the men just stand in the shop for a few more minutes. “I need a tea after her.”, Stiles confesses and Isaac snorts ugly.  
“Yeah, same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaalright. I am BACK. WAY SOONER than I thought as well :D  
> I am actually happy that I got over this weird writers' block. I had a worm inside my notes and I just couldn´t figure out how to make things work but I did it yesterday. I ordered all the notes and also read through the entire last two works. I edited a tiny but not much. 
> 
> Now, I had fun writing this, not because it is good but I love writing. I don´t know if I could manage a regular update schedule so I just skip that, I will try to write as much as I can manage but I can´t promise anything. If I manage to be at least a bit productive I can promise to at least update once a month. We will seeeeeee. :P
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, please tell me!!! I hope you are doing fine? I wish you a wonderful day xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Noah is determined to do this alone, he stands in front of the Sheriff Department from White Poppyville and has no idea why it is so difficult to just walk inside. Stiles had told him about Mrs Matt and Noah likes the idea of having a calm desk job until retirement.  
Eventually, he can overcome himself and walk inside the building. It is brighter than his old department in Beacon Hills and it seems wider. The woman in the reception has blonde long hair and a calm smile, “How can I help you, Sir?”, she asks after Noah walks up to her.  
“I would like to speak with the Sheriff, Mr Matt.”, he responds, and the woman looks down on her computer.  
“The Sheriff doesn´t have any appointments right now, I will ask him if he has time. Your name?”, she explains kindly and Noah gives her his name. The calls the Sheriff on the in-house telephone,  
“He will come to get you in a few minutes, you can sit down and wait until he comes.”, the receptionists informs Noah and the older Stilinski takes that offer gladly.

In the entrance area are a few chairs where Noah is sitting down, he looks around more and the atmosphere in the Sheriff department is a totally different one. Noah sees a few deputies taking people in or going out on patrol. It takes ten minutes for Sheriff Matt to come out.  
Noah sees him as soon as he walks around the corner, Sheriff Matt is an older man, short hair and a brawny statue. The man looks around and catches Noah’s eyes before he reaches Noah he calls out,  
“Mr Stilinski, a pleasure to meet you again. Didn´t see you in a long time!”  
As soon as Sheriff Matt can he shakes Noah’s hand, “Likewise, didn´t think you would remember me though.”

Sheriff Matt laughs, “Of course I remember, these Sheriff meetings of our area may be only once a year, but Beacon Hills country will always recognizable with which had happened there,”  
Noah laughs uncomfortably by the thoughts of it, but Sheriff Matt pulls him out of it quickly.  
“, come,”, the Sheriff tells him while leading him to the Sheriff office,”, my wife told me you wanted a small job in the department? She met your son in this shop and talked to him.”  
Noah nods, both men enter the office and Sheriff Matt closes the door. The office has wide windows on one side and the other side is full of documents and books. A big desk in the middle of the room.  
The men sit down, “Yes, my leg makes it impossible to work normally again which is fine with me, to be honest, I don´t want to be a Sheriff anymore. Just a desk job would be fine with me.”, Noah explains openly, he doesn’t have to lose much.

The Sheriff nods understandingly, “I see, well, good for you, Lizzy just quit to take care of her children. She had one of the office jobs, organizing documents and files, making phone calls and such. She worked part-time, but we can see if you would like to increase the hours or not. What do you say?”  
Noah is a bit starstruck by the sudden job offer but it does sound like a very good offer. He nods and confirms that he very much likes the idea. Sheriff Matt claps in the hands, “Very good, I will show you around a bit while one of the Girls will prepare the employment contract. Just let me tell Vera real quick so she can print out the contract.”

Sheriff Matt had shown Noah around the office and introduced him to everyone, the people were nice and welcomed Noah with open arms. When Noah comes home this day he starts crying silently. After all the stress back in Beacon Hills, this is a culture shock, also, the crime rate in White Poppyville is extremely lower than back home.  
No… Noah crosses out that thought, Beacon Hills isn´t home anymore. He starts anew here, this time, things will go differently.

-

The beginning of March is enthralling for Noah, his new job gives him a new routine and different thoughts. The days are calm and he asked his co-workers if it´s always so serene.  
“New year and the summer break are the worst, otherwise nothing much happens here.”, Malia says. She is one of his favourite colleagues. Malia Tate is a few years younger than Peter and has the same humour than Noah, dry and full of sarcasm. She has long brown hair and warm brown eyes but with much wit behind them. She has an athletic body and can beat the male deputies in arm-wrestling every god damn day.

One day, she brings him a cup of coffee and sits down on the edge from his desk.  
“Your son, Stiles works in that new shop in town, right?”, she greets Noah, the older man takes the coffee and nods.  
“Why?”, he asks while looking at his computer screen.  
“His colleague the one with the curly hair… what´s his name?”, Malia looks down to see what Noah is working on, trying to be totally casually.  
“Isaac is his name, why do you want to know?”, Noah takes a sip from his coffee.  
“Isaac is cute.”, Malia states and Noah almost burst out his dear coffee.

“Too much information…”, he mumbles and cleans up his desk, the coffee flew everywhere and Malia laughs but helps him clean up.  
When Malia doesn´t stop with the giggling, Noah asks,  
“Don´t you have places to be?” Malia shakes her head.  
“I´m waiting for my old man. He wanted to pick me up and then we´re going to eat at the diner. You want to come with us?”  
Noah declines, “My son´s boyfriend makes lasagne. Family recipes. No one wants to miss that.”

“Sounds good.”, she agrees and smiles warmly.  
“Malia!”, they hear a deep raspy voice from the door and Malia and Noah look up. An older native American man stands in the office and Malia stands up. She brings the older man to Noah’s desk,  
“Dad, this is Noah Stilinski, one of the new people in town. His son works in your old shop, remember?”  
The older man smiles kindly and takes Noah’s hand, “Nice to meet you,”, he says, “I am[ Alo Tate](https://fanficao3annsnape.tumblr.com/post/185492977068/alo-tate-represented-by-duane-howard), Malia’s father.”

Noah mirrors Alo´s smile, “Likewise.”  
Alo is smaller than his daughter but he sees the similarities, she has his eyes and smile. The man has a soft nature, Noah notices and he asks himself where Malia got her cunning personality from.  
“Well, I have everything now. Wanna go, dad?”, Malia takes her bag from her desks, which is near Noah´s desk, and Alo nods.  
“See you later, Noah!”, Malia calls back while she goes out with her father and Noah waves her goodbye.  
Somehow, Alo Tate doesn´t leave his mind for the rest of his shift. That man seems familiar to him but he doesn´t know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It´s just a short one but at least I am able to upload again. I hope that I can write longer chapters again, eventually. 
> 
> What are your thoughts? :)
> 
> I wish you all a lovely day x
> 
> Next update: 30th June


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles scratches Peter behind his wolfy ears, Peter lets his tongue hang out and leans against Stiles touch. Stiles smiles softly and opens the back door, it´s a new moon and Peter decides to take his first run in White Poppyville.  
“Take care and have fun.”, Stiles mumbles and he lets Peter out. Peter in his whole wolf shift runs out as fast as he can and lets his senses be overwhelmed with the new sensations of the foreign forest. The smells aren´t that different yet totally new and exciting. The forest mud has a familiar muddy smell and it sings to him on a deeper level of his senses. The trees welcome him with open arms, but they feel so much different than back in Beacon Hills. The trees, nature, feel free and light here.

He runs for a few minutes before stopping and concentrating on the smell of his surroundings. His heart pounds and he can feel a pull making him become giddy and nearly childish too. The wolf jumps a few times, sniffing the ground, run a bit more, jumping over a small root and runs a bit more. This experience is something so new for Peter, yet it feels weirdly familiar. He howls heartfully and full of joy, what he doesn´t expect in a response. But it comes, another howl, clear and questioning “Who are you?”, it calls.

Peter is on alert immediately, but the second howl wasn´t exactly threatening. He can hear a rustle in the distance and he walks towards the other wolf carefully. Finally, he sees a silhouette of another wolf, his body stiffens, he didn´t know of another pack in the town. The other wolf comes nearer and then, they stare at each other.  
The other wolf is a female and younger than him, her fur grey like his and her eyes are glowing strong golden. The other wolf is cautious as well, so Peter lets out a huff and lowers his head. He doesn´t want a fight and if the land is already occupied, he doesn´t want a fight with a pack as well.

The female wolf circles Peter for a bit, she is smaller than him but growls whenever he comes too near. She is careful, he can respect that and he lets her checking him out if he is a threat or not. In the end, she just huffs as well and decides to ignore him for now. She walks away from him, ears pointed back to him and just for demonstrations rubs herself on a tree to leave her scent as much as she can. Peter gets the message, “My forest.”  
He smells her scent, an earthly sweet calming scent, and decides that he should search for her tomorrow.

-

When Peter comes back he plays with Stiles for a bit in their back yard before he is totally exhausted and Stiles cuddles with him in the bed, obviously not before Stiles commends that Peter will change the sheets the next morning. A muddy wolf isn´t the best sleeping buddy but since its Peter, Stiles loves him none less.  
In the next morning, Peter feels refreshed and full of energy. He hums throughout the early hours, he lets Stiles sleep in and begins to wander into the kitchen. The light shines softly into the room and Peter opens the window. The fresh air fills Peters' lungs and his body becomes lighter, Peter smiles and decides to make Stiles favourite breakfast.

“Don´t forget, you **will** change the sheets.”, Stiles greets him and kisses Peter while the wolfman stands by the oven. Peter smiles softly,  
“Of course, love.”, he mumbles and Stiles copies his smile.  
“You´re happy. Had a good run then?”, he asks and takes out dishes out of the kitchen cabinet. Peter hums, “Yeah, the woods are amazing. Also, I met another werewolf.” Stiles stops and looks at him.  
“Who was it? Is here another pack?”, Stiles is concerned but Peter can reassure him.  
“I haven’t smelled any other scents besides her in the forest. Also, never when we went through the town. I think she is a lone wolf.”

Stiles sets the table, “A she? Interesting, you know who she is?” Peter shakes his head,  
“Unfortunately, no.”  
“Well, then we must have open eyes then, don´t want to have bad surprises.”, Stiles jokes around but Peter corrects him.  
“I don´t think she will be a real problem. She mostly ignored me after we settle that both of us aren´t a threat. But I would like to introduce myself if I get the chance.”

Stiles agrees with his lover and they start breakfast. During their late breakfast, Stiles gets a text message from his dad,  
“He forgot his lunch.”, Stiles says and looks around the kitchen. Indeed, he sees the lunchbox from his father. Peter takes the box and looks into it and wrinkles his nose.  
“Noah can´t cook,”, he shows Stiles the box of badly made sandwiches, “I will make something for him and then we can bring it to him to the station.”  
Stiles breaks a smile but agrees with Peter.

-

After Peter made Noah´s lunch AND changed the sheets on Stiles and his bed, both drive to the Sheriff Station both never set a foot in before.  
“Looks nice here.”, Stiles comments when they go in. Peter nods and they walk up to the receptionist. They ask for Noah and the Lady points behind her.  
“Just go through the glass wall, he warned me that you both would come by. Just walk through the office, you can´t really miss him.”, she kindly explains and the men enter the office.

The office smells like sweat, guns and printers. He hears a few voices afar but the whole building is refreshing silent besides a few low conversations. Stiles sees his father right away and tries to scare his old man. Unfortunately, Noah had seen them already and Stiles admits his fail,  
“How are you?”, he asks and puts the new lunch box on Noah’s desk.  
“How someone feels when they are working on a Monday,”, Noah answers sarcastically and opens the box to take a look,”, that´s not what I made this morning.”  
Peter comes up, “It better not be what you made. It was a disgrace, Noah. I cooked something new for you.” Noah tries to be offended but the food looks too good to be angry. He thanks Peter and put away the box for later.  
“How are you two? Did you have a nice morning?”, Noah reproduces the question.  
Stiles shrugs, “It was fine, calm. We slept in, to be honest.” Noah smiles and wished that he could too.  
“Noah!”, a woman called from behind in full deputy gear. The lays down a folder on Noah’s desk,  
“Can you work on that? We just got someone in.” Noah nods,  
“Sure, will do right away. Malia, I guess you never met my son?” Noah points to Stiles and the woman looks down on the young man. She smiles a wolfish smile,  
“Never, I am Malia Tate, nice to meet you.”, she shakes Stiles and he introduces himself to her.  
“This is my boyfriend, Peter.”, Stiles introduces his wolf and Malia followed him with her eyes but stopped suddenly.

Her eyes shift for a small second and Peter recognises her immediately just as she recognises him.  
“Nice to meet you, Malia.”, he says slowly, his eyes shift shortly as a response as well and shakes her hand. She nods and observes him closely for a moment,  
“Likewise,” She answers, “So, you are the new energy presents my father talked about.”  
“I am sorry?”, Stiles doesn´t understand and Malia explains further.  
“My father, Alo, is the shaman of this town. Since you two are familiar with that field you should meet him. He may not an Alpha but it´s still the polite thing to recognise him, you know?”

Her voice has a colder undertone and she seems annoyed, her posture is defensive and Peter understands the small threat,  
“Of course, he may be only human, but I assume he holds the same position as an Alpha? We will visit him when will be the best time?”  
“This weekend, Saturday. Around noon.”, she states shortly.  
“We will be there.”, Peter assures and Malia nods. She gives Noah a small nod as a goodbye and she leaves the scenery to go out of the office again.

“I guess we met the other werewolf, Peter.”, Stiles says and Noah turns around to them.  
“She is a _wolf_?!”, he whispers with pressure in his voice.  
“Apparently,”, Peter says, “and we will meet her father who seems to be an important figure in this town?” The question is directed to Noah.  
“Well, some people talk about Malia’s father but he doesn´t seem to be that important.”, Noah answers. Peter is silent after that and the Stilinski men talk a bit before Stiles decides to leave his father so the old man can do his work in peace.  
Peter and Stiles go out and into the car.

“Is something wrong? You´re so silent.”, Stiles worries.  
“Just thinking, Malia’s last name is Tate. You think she might be able to know something about my mother?”, Peter looks into the distance and Stiles eyes become wide. He hadn´t thought of that anymore but is stars trucked.  
“Oh my God, your mother´s last name was Tate too. Well, it can be a common last name, but we can ask for sure.”  
Peter nods but remains silent, Stiles watches him a bit before he starts the machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next one! Things will be going to be exciting soon! I also have written small hints throughout all books for possible connections which some will be revealed soon! Just a small warning :P
> 
> I hope you liked it, beginnings are always a bit rough for me but I try my best to work into a writing routine so the chapters can be read fluently. 
> 
> Anyway, I wish you all a lovely day x
> 
> Next Update: 27th of July


	5. Chapter 5

Isaac comes out of the back from his store and sees Stiles selling something to a group of teenagers, they pay and leave while giggling about something.  
“Stiles,”, Isaac calls him and the young man turns around, “I just a call from a new client.” Stiles' eyes light up,  
“Really? What is it?”, the man stumbles towards Isaac. Isaac puts a letter with notes on it in Stiles' hand,  
“These are the information about the case,” the man begins to explain,”, A woman named Stacy Anderson called me and complained about ghostly activities in her house. I told her that you and Peter will take care of it. That´s ok?”

Stiles looks through the notes and nods excitingly, “That´s awesome, dude! Can I go earlier today, so I can prepare? Maybe then Peter and I can go tomorrow morning.” Isaac agrees with Stiles idea and the young Stilinski storms out after grabbing his small bag. He hurries home and he finds Peter in his home office.  
“Back so soon?”, Peter asks his boyfriend after he entered the room. Stiles puts the letter onto the table and announces that Isaac has a job for them, the younger man is clearly over the moon and Peter smiles at Stiles enthusiasm.  
“Calm down first.”, Peter tells Stiles gently and stands up to kiss him on the lips, Peter intensifies the kiss and Stiles moans under his touch. 

When Peter leans back, Stiles looks up at him with glassy eyes and red cheeks. After a few seconds, Stiles can catch himself and mutters, “That was a mean move.”  
Peter huffs amused and looks at the notes again, “We need to buy some groceries, so, I can make lunch boxes but also for Noah so he doesn´t need to go himself. In the meantime, you can start packing. Deal?”  
Stiles smiles, “Deal, but buy a few chips, kay?”  
Peter shakes his head, “If that makes you happy…” and walks past his lover. 

While the werewolf goes to the supermarket, Stiles does as they said and informed his dad after the older Stilinski comes home.  
“Where does the Lady lives?”, Noah asks curiously.  
“Just a few towns over, Peter and I will drive for five hours approximately.” Noah nods and starts talking with Stiles about his day while his son storms around the house to prepare for the trip.  
It takes time but eventually, Stiles and Peter have prepared everything and are ready to drive early in the next morning. 

-

Both arrive at an old house in the middle of nowhere, the house is an old farmhouse which was rebuilt multiple times but the old foundations were left always. The woman who lives in that house has painted the outer walls rose and Peter complains about the bad choice of colour but Stiles hits his arm and tells him to shut up about it because the house owner walks up to them.  
“Mrs Anderson?”, Stiles asks and the young pregnant woman smiles at them and nods.  
“Yes, and you are Mr Stilinski and Hale which are sent from Mr Lahey?”, the men confirmed her assumption and Mrs Anderson welcomed them kindly into her home. Her husband is out of town for the week and the pair don´t have any children yet, besides the babe inside the mother. 

“So, what is exactly the problem?”, Peter asks after Mrs Anderson made them tea and coffee. The young mother stopped smiling and a concerned mimic overcomes her beautiful face.  
“I never really believed in ghosts or anything, that was my sister's thing you know? Her name was Lea Hudson. She loved ghost stories or even went ghost hunting herself. Well, whatever made her happy… but, everything started after my dear husband and I moved into this house. My sister lived here before her death, a car accident, and it is the most beautiful place I could imagen to raise my children in.  
We just moved in a few weeks ago and right then things started becoming weird. At first, things went missing, doors closed and opened on their own, but we could always explain it rationally still. 

“But then…”, Mrs Anderson looks out of the window and clings her arm around herself,” I never dreamed much I started getting horrific dreams a week ago. Dreams about the house which… well, when you see horror movies you can imagen the content of the dream. But when I started to freak out was when my sister came up in them as well and tried to warn me of… I have no idea what she wants from me but it seems she wants to tell me something! Also, since then, the strange activities intensified.”, she took a deep breath and shows the men the few doors which she wouldn´t enter anymore. Mrs Anderson describes a few more activities but Stiles and Peter were sure already that they must do something. Peter was concerned that he wouldn´t be much of a help, he was a werewolf, not a ghost hunter but he knew that Stiles would be able to do something. 

Stiles takes the lead of the conversation and asks her client more about her sister, she tells them that they were always close to each other. Her older sister was a protective and very loving woman. He also asks her if the supernatural assurances were known beforehand but apparently, no one else had such problems before. After the conversation, Stiles wants to look around the property and Mrs Anderson lets him and Peter free realm to explore as they wish. Mrs Anderson excuses herself and goes to do some housework while Stiles and Peter explore the new area.  
The two walk through the main floor, the kitchen seems to have nothing weird about it, same as the living room, the bathroom and small home office from Mrs Anderson's husband. 

They walk upstairs to the bedrooms, the master bedroom is a wide space with nothing much to it. When Peter passes the soon to be child bedroom he feels a cold shiver going through his body, Peter lifts his eyebrows and walks strongly towards the room but before he could enter the room the door shut close rapidly.  
He stands before the door for a few seconds and stares at the wooden door,  
“What are you doing?”, Stiles asks amused and Peter explains what happened. Stiles loses his amused mood immediately and opens the door again. The younger man walks into the room and looks around.  
The room was empty besides a few boxes (full of baby clothes), a baby changing table and a baby crib.  
Stiles lets his energy flow through the room and in the corner, right from the big window parallel to the door, he senses a present even though it doesn´t seem dangerous. He walks out of the room again and closes the door,  
“There is something in there.”, he says to Peter but also that it doesn´t seem dangerous.  
“Well, whatever it is, it closed the door. So, It must be powerful either way.”, Peter adds.  
“Should I just try talking? If it´s not dangerous then talking would be polite?”, Stiles asks his boyfriend and Peter admits that if he would be a ghost, that he would find it nice if people would try talking first before banishing and just assuming things. 

Stiles decides to return to the room, Peter stays outside just in case, and sits in the middle of the room, facing the door. He concentrates and he feels the energy, the ghost, moving around him as if it would be observing him just like he does. Still, Stiles can´t detect any malicious intentions and he tries to contact the spirit with opening his senses.  
Slowly, he makes out a young woman from his inner eye. She looks like Mrs Anderson but her hair is shorter and she wears glasses.  
The woman is careful and looks at him like he just kicked her puppy or something. Stiles sends out the question who she is and why she is here, the young woman is surprised and her eyes widen. 

But she also thinks quickly and suddenly he sees a painting which looks like as if it would hang in the living room but he knows that there weren´t paintings like that before. The painting shows a shadowy figure and a bizarre background of a ruined building and some creepy woods. Stiles feels anxiety while observing the painting but they aren´t his feelings. The young ghostly woman fears that painting and he must do his research about that. He tries to reassure the spirit that he understands her fear, she is thankful for it and then her strength to communicate lessens and Stiles closes the connection slowly.  
After his mind is back inside his own body and he after taking a few deep breathes he stands up again and joins with Peter again. 

He tells Peter what he had seen and the older man suggests to look around in the living room area once again. Both go back downstairs and they look around again. Stiles can´t, like he assumed, find the painting but he does find pictures of the family members from Mrs Anderson. Suddenly he calls out for Peter and he says,  
“This is the woman, the spirit in the room.” Peter looks at the picture and sees Mrs Anderson and another woman, similar to her. They search for Mrs Anderson and asking her who the other woman might be,  
“Oh, this is my dear sister who passed in the car accident I told you about, why?”, she answers fondly. The men can tell that she still loves her sister dearly. 

Stiles explains to her, that her sister is a ghost insider her home and she had shown him an image of a shadowy figure which doesn´t mean anything good, Mrs Anderson is astonished that it was indeed her sister who came up in her dreams and not just her imagination. Stiles asks is the shadow figure could resemble the thing her sister could be warning her about and Peter sees the colour leaving the woman’s face. She lays a hand around her pregnant belly and he must sit down for a second.  
“Once…,”, Mrs Anderson begins and she shudders visible, “, I never thought that it could be really what I saw but… one day after my husband went to work I saw something. I… I talked it off as a vivid image of my imagination but… I saw a dark black figure. It scared me so much…”  
She begins to cry and Stiles tries to calm her down again. It seems that even she tried to talk down the activity level and Peter suggests that maybe it would be wise for her to visit a friend until Stiles and Peter are down banishing everything in this house.  
After some convincing, Mrs Anderson calls her best friend and shortly after is picked up by her to take her in until further notice.  
“That´s more dramatic than I thought.”, comments Peter while watching the car and Mrs Anderson drive away.  
“True, but I am glad that we are on our own now. It´s easier.”, Stiles replies and Peter agrees with his lover. 

When they are inside Stiles starts planning,  
“First, we must detect the dark figure or whatever it is. Maybe, Lea, the sister can help us? Then we must find a way to get rid of it.”  
“Sounds easy…”, Peter mumbles but has the feeling that it might not be.  
Stiles visits the Ghost Lea again and Peter watches the house, the werewolf feels the temperature drop by the minute and eventually, he can even see his own breath. Peter curses and looks at how Stiles is doing. 

“And?”, Peter asks Stiles after he joins with him again.  
“Lea is gone, I can´t feel her spirit anymore but something else took her place.”, Stiles rubs his hands nervously, “ The shadow figure, it´s not just a negative spirit I believe…” the younger man whispers his last comment and Peter asks what else it should be but Stiles doesn´t answer straight away. He tells Peter that he needs to communicate with it without leaving his own body aka meditating. It´s too dangerous he tells the werewolf. Stiles and Peter bring a simple spirit box which not only records but also plays the recorded voices immediately through sound boosters. Isaac had given it to Stiles since that´s one of the simple ways to let ghost communicate when you can´t do magic for some reason.

When Stiles starts the spirit box and the silent living room is disturbed with annoying rustling from the sound boosters, Peter shivers and he can feel something else is near them. His eyes shift and he scents their surroundings,  
“It stinks in here…”, he says under his breath and Stiles lifts his head rapidly.  
“Rotten eggs or so?”, Stiles asks and Peter confirms that it might be that. Stiles curses,  
“So stereotypical.”  
Peter is on guard while Stiles asks into the room,  
“We know that you are here. We can feel and sense you, who are you?”  
At first, there is nothing but the annoying rustling but then they hear a deep growling from the boosters. On instinct, Peter growls back and starts wandering through the room slowly, he can´t sit still anymore. 

“That´s not an answer, who are you?”, Stiles says again. Suddenly, the lights in the room go crazy and it becomes colder yet again. Stiles shivers and uses magic to warm his body a little bit, Peter isn´t effected too much due is already abnormal warm werewolf temperature.  
The sound boosters rasp out an answer and Peter stops still,  
“Demon?”, he repeats what he had heard and suddenly, a sound as if all doors on the house closed at the same time, which alarms the two. Now, not coming from the sound boosters, Peter and Stiles hear another growl. 

Stiles jumps into action and spreads out his energy to look for anomalies, in the middle of the room, he can sense an enormous energy. It feels like a black hole what imbibes all strength he seems to have if Stiles isn´t careful enough but the young shaman wants to go further and casts a spell to make every spirit visible. After he cast it, Peter jumps backwards, the werewolf had never seen a creature like that.  
It has wings which are burned and black from the Russ and the werewolf sees bones as well. The creature itself would seem beautiful if scares and foul flesh hadn´t disfigured it. The aura from the demon is dark, it makes Peter feel as if he were dirty. All the goodness and happiness is banished and sadness, anger and uncomfortable confusion spread out inside of him. His stomach is full of emotions, but Stiles' voice brings him back to reality. 

“You have done enough damage, Demon! I will send you back to Hell!”, Stiles calls out but the creature just laughs ugly, the flesh which is half unattached to its face moves with it.  
“You little human think you can order me around?”, the demon rasps out with a powerful deep growl. Stiles takes out the Portal Ring from Erica and creates an opening into another dimensional level.  
“Yeah, I think I can do that!”, Stiles calls back to the demon and the energy of the portal start to suck out every free moving spirit but the demon doesn´t seem to move very much. It lifts a hand and the ring breaks into thoughts pieces and pits. Stiles is shocked and stumble back from the impact. Peter moves quickly towards him to steady Stiles from behind. 

Stiles lifts up stronger wards around him and Peter who are already protecting them but at that moment the demon moves forward.  
“You can´t defeat me with my own power, human.”, he comments humoured, it grabs Stiles by his throat and lifts him up a bit. Peter and Stiles are in shock, that a spirit would be so powerful to be able to interact with material being in such a direct way were something they knew could happen but not so drastically and immediately.  
“Hm, you opened up yourself good.”, the demon comments and puts one hand on Stiles' head, before Stiles knows it, energy is sucked out of him. 

Peter can feel the loss of it through their bond and he tries to separate Stiles from the demon, but a force pushes him back into the living room wall. He can feel some bone-breaking, he tries to stand up again but he feels weak suddenly and can barely keep himself on the feet.  
Stiles doesn´t notice any of this but screams inside his mind. He blocks the demon with every mental wall he can come up with but it seems worthless.  
Stiles is a fighter, he would do anything in his power but now a feeling of hopelessness spreads out and he is just simply scared to his very core.  
“No…”, he whispers out, failing at pushing the demon away from him, “Please…” Now, he just begs at anything and nothing. 

Suddenly, as a sword would impale him, lightness blossoms though his chest and spreads out rapidly. He can´t comprehend what’s happening, then the demon is gone. Stiles falls unto the ground and tries to orientate himself. He looks up and sees the demon in the room still, but on its knees. He and Peter can see a white mist in the air, it forms itself to a human shape but not completely. The demon screams which rings in Stiles' ears, Peter thinks his hearing would shatter any moment.  
The light touches the demon and the visible form of it vanishes into a dark mist as the light one and then vanishes completely.  
Stiles is scared, he can´t move and breathing is hard for him. Peter doesn´t feel any better but he can stumble towards his lover to embrace him and look if everything is alright but Stiles can´t move his eyes from the light. Slowly, the light vanishes as well and the room has no feeling anymore.  
Everything is calm and… at rest. 

Stiles body is weak and he falls into Peter who holds him close to his chest. They sit like that for at least an hour. Both are too frightened and shocked to move even an inch. Eventually, Stiles breathing is normal again and Peter feels his strength back in his muscles. Stiles nuzzles into Peters' neck and the werewolf growls low to comfort his delicate lover.  
They don´t speak for a long time. Eventually, they move to the kitchen, away from the living room and Peter makes warm chocolate for him and Stiles. He puts the cup in front of Stiles who just warms his hands at first but also takes smalls sips now and then.  
“Is it gone?”, Peter whispers to his lover and Stiles nods slowly. 

For the rest of the evening, they just hold each other and are silent together. Peter orders Pizza a few hours later but then they move to the guestroom which Mrs Anderson had offered them before she went away with her friend.  
Sleep doesn´t come easily but eventually, they can manage to.  
Stiles dreams from the house, but still no demon. He sees Mrs Anderson sister in his dream who smiles at him, Stiles feels a light “Thank you.” Coming from her and Lea goes into the same light he had seen earlier that day. When the ghost is gone, he wakes up. It´s still in the middle of the night and he is cuddled up with his sleeping werewolf. Stiles feels exhausted and after he crept closer to Peter he falls in sleep again. 

-

In the morning, Mrs Anderson comes back to her house. She tells Stiles and Peter that she had a dream of her sister, saying goodbye and going into the light. It was the same as Stiles dream and he reassures her that her sister has gone to heaven most likely. Mrs Anderson his happy about that and asks about the other dark figure. Peter explains to her that it wouldn´t be a problem anymore and she can live safely in her house again but if something should happen, she can always ask for help again.  
They don´t know it but Mrs Anderson will never have to contact them again, the house is free from any kind of ghostly or demon activity. 

When Peter and Stiles drive back to White Poppyville, Stiles doesn´t drive. He lets Peter lead the vehicle home and sleeps most of the time. Peter is more than fine with that and lets his love recover from the traumatic experience.  
Unfortunately, Stiles can´t seem to get fully rested the whole drive along. Peter explains it with, that they are in a car and sleeping in a car is always shit, but Stiles doesn´t think so.  
He can still feel the dark hand around his throat, making him feel stiff like a tree. It scared Stiles but he tries to live with it. 

When they arrive home, Noah greets them and soothes his son after he had heard the soft version of what had happened to them. Peter drives to Isaac to reports their mission, the full version, and gives him the money Mrs Anderson had given them. Isaac splits the money and gives back Stiles and Peters part and also a small vial with calming essence.  
“It´s for the smell, it calms down.”, Isaac explains but doesn´t gives more support. Peter doesn’t know what else he had expected and drives back to Stiles quickly.  
Peter is happy that they have a full day of rest left before his meeting with Malia and her father, the town Shaman and Alpha figure but he sets the thoughts about them aside to just rest a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> -
> 
> I had to edit my notes because the first ending of the story didn't fit and just felt wrong. The new ending might be a bit more....surprising? But I feel comfortable with writing it now. My world view has changed a bit here and there and I almost thought about deleting this book series. Thankfully, I got the idea of just editing it and I did it! (What I wrote already stays like it is!)
> 
> I hope you will enjoy what I did but don't worry, everything fits smoothly inside the story line and if I hadn't wrote this inside the end notes you wouldn't even had noticed it ;) .
> 
> I wish you a wonderful weekend x
> 
> Next Update: 17th of August.


End file.
